1hitfandomcom-20200215-history
Awards and badges thisweek
We have TWO record breakers this week!: . 1. 1st Place Guild Love Award: AND 2. RECORD BREAKER (Guild Love) Award: Both go to @morgan9220 ! Who DEMOLISHED our past record for Most Contributions In A Week, with an incomprehensible 6,135 pts in ONE week.. also earning him our RECORD BREAKER! (Guild Love) Award as well! This record is going to take some serious dedication to break.. He Raised that bar to titan height! . 3. 2nd Place Guild Love Award: @Jake�� Really killed it this time! Defintely a 1st place performance.. With 3,215 pts, any other week this may have even set a record itself! His consistant love for the guild has earned him a spot in our top 3 contributers and is always fun in chat, making him an extremely valuable member! . 4. 3rd Place Guild Love Award: AND 5. Guild Raid MVP Award: AND 6. RECORD BREAKER! (Guild Raid) Award: ALL THREE awards, go to our own Master of Adventure and all around all-star, @MrLSP, has not only managed to be one of our top 3 contributers this week at 2,620, but also broke records in ways we never thought possible, with his insanely successful guild raid squad, also earning him our RECORD BREAKER! (Guild Raid) Award! And Not only did he DESTROY records in guild raid, but he was there, leading the way, during EVERY possible time, leading each round with consistant enemy domination, earning him our Guild Raid MVP Award! ..Phenomenal! . 7. @MizHell is not feeling well, so im going to give it a try.. Cuz This weeks awards MUST be acknowledged, as we have TWO record breakers this week!: . 1. 1st Place Guild Love Award: AND 2. RECORD BREAKER (Guild Love) Award: Both go to @morgan9220 ! Who DEMOLISHED our past record for Most Contributions In A Week, with an incomprehensible 6,135 pts in ONE week.. also earning him our RECORD BREAKER! (Guild Love) Award as well! This record is going to take some serious dedication to break.. He Raised that bar to titan height! . 3. 2nd Place Guild Love Award: @Jake�� Really killed it this time! Defintely a 1st place performance.. With 3,215 pts, any other week this may have even set a record itself! His consistant love for the guild has earned him a spot in our top 3 contributers and is always fun in chat, making him an extremely valuable member! . 4. 3rd Place Guild Love Award: AND 5. Guild Raid MVP Award: AND 6. RECORD BREAKER! (Guild Raid) Award: ALL THREE awards, go to our own Master of Adventure and all around all-star, @MrLSP, has not only managed to be one of our top 3 contributers this week at 2,620, but also broke records in ways we never thought possible, with his insanely successful guild raid squad, also earning him our RECORD BREAKER! (Guild Raid) Award! And Not only did he DESTROY records in guild raid, but he was there, leading the way, during EVERY possible time, leading each round with consistant enemy domination, earning him our Guild Raid MVP Award! ..Phenomenal! . Achievement Guild Love Award: With @Son at 1580, and @AJ �� at 1080, were both voted as a Tie this week! Not only showing nice contributions last week, but both almost DOUBLING them for this week! Serious Guild love growth! . 8. Honorable Mention Guild Love Award: Goes to our Resident DJ @��Invader�� (Invader), who not only runs 1HiT radio, but still managed to contribute 1,555 points, and all while being with us for only 1 month! Awesome! . 9. Member On Fire! Award goes to @Hippy for being with us just a few short weeks, but has been burning up 1HiT ever since joining, this week contributing 1,540! Above average for sure, with a lot of potential! .